fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna Mustang
, |fullname = Yuna Olivia Mustang (née Bradley)|gender = Female|occupation = |image = |-|Casual= |-|Battle= |aliases = Ice Queen (イス クイーン Isu Kuiin)|race = Goddess|age = 17|hair color = Blonde|birthdate = January 6, 1412|kanji = ユナ オリビア・マスタング|romaji = Yuna Oribia Masutangu (née Buraddorei)|meaning = Yuna (Dark River) Olivia (Olive Tree) Bradley (Combat Tank)|height = 159cm|weight = 44kg|eye color = Amethyst|education = Private Tutoring|family = (Husband)|sign = ♑|bloodtype = A|affiliation = |previous affiliation = (Unknown)|team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |marital status = Married|status = Alive|alchemy = Ice-Based Alchemy}}Yuna Olivia Mustang '''(''née ''Bradley'), also known as the '''Ice Queen '(イス クイーン Isu Kuiin), is the tritagonist of the Devil Alchemist ''series. She is a State Alchemist and officer in the Amestrian State Military. A hero of the Ishval Civil War and Edward Elric’s other superior officer, Colonel Mustang-Bradley is a remarkably capable commander who is the adoptive daughter of Führer King Bradley and the adopted elder sister of Selim Bradley. In all actuality, she is the biological daughter of the Goddess Queen Artemis and the Goddess King Apollo, making her by genetics a Goddess. After the Promised Day concluded, Yuna became the ''Goddess of Hope and the Goddess of War, two positions which were vancent as the Goddesses who occupied them had died during the Promised Day due to Dakota, one of the many Dark Goddesses on the side of the Fuher King Bradley and his associates. Appearance "Her eyes were gentle, holding a grace that normal humans normally do not possess, a gentle but quiet gaze that held me in place, like I was some kind of lonely, helpless child. A protective gaze that was motherly-like. She was a young adult with a bejeweled headpiece that sparkled when the light it, glowed like a bewitching jewel. '' —Roy describing Yuna Yuna possesses a beauty that is described by many people to like being in a fairy tale-like dream, filled with wonderful magic. Her beauty is sacred in a way that cannot be described, to normal people; her beauty is ordinary and she seems like nothing more than a pretty face to newcomers and especially Roy her fellow Colonel. She is typically seen with a steady or patient expression present on her face due to her patient personality. Her eyes are never filled with anger, or any other emotions other than honest, patience, understanding, love, and devotion. Personality On the surface, Yuna appears a a naive young woman that believes in order and rules over recklessly plunging off into the wilderness like Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric her former partners, which makes sense considering Edward`s reckless nature when it comes to getting information on the Philosopher`s Stone. Her calm-tempered personality comes from her even-tempered nature; as much as she can be calm there are situations where she can lose control. She comes off to most as a courageous warrior, just as skilled in hit and run tactics as holding her ground until the enemy yields. Her more battle-like nature grounds itself when she is in battle, lending herself an edge in battle. Yuna also has a reputation for being a literal Saint, holding care for even the Homunculus, Sloth who is the replica of the Elric brother`s mother, Trisha Elric. Relationships Roy Mustang Though the two were well-acquainted from birth, the Führer King Bradley was unhappy with his adopted daughter`s interactions with Roy. Throughout their childhood, Roy would endlessly work to protect her, and the two taught each other skills that all people in their situation learn. From Yuna, Roy learned the basics of alchemy and would hide that knowledge from his mentor, when he got one, as a way to preserve the knowledge he held from Yuna as solely his own. After Yuna was attacked by bandits when Roy wasn`t around to protect her, Yuna`s adoptive father banished Roy from their household forever sending him to one of Yuna`s old teachers to learn alchemy in hopes of keeping him far away from his daughter. However, this plan ultimately failed as Yuna eventually married the Colonel in a secret marriage. King Bradley Her adoptive father who raised her as a little child, he is her protector; the person who encouraged her to take up alchemy, teaching her the basics and allowing her to develop her style of alchemy. However, their relationship becomes strained after Roy began to learn alchemy from Yuna, as her adoptive father disapproved of their relationship by sending Roy away to train and master alchemy underneath one of Yuna`s many alchemy mentors. After Roy proposed to Yuna with the latter agreeing to marry him, their relationship became even more strained. During the Promised Day when Yuna stood against him, their relationship came to a head with her adoptive father dying. As he was her first father figure, this dealt a big blow against her and caused her self confidence to crumble. Riza Hawkeye The two share a friendly relationship, able to get along with each other. They trust each other and guard each other`s backs in battle. Kirito Yuna and Kirito are sisters-in-law, seeing as Kirito married Harold Bradley Yuna`s younger brother, becoming his Queen after he formed a brand-new country to assist Roy Mustang and Yuna prior to events leading up to the Promised Day. Harold Bradley Abilities '''Immortality': Like the Homunculus`s, she has immortality and can regenerate even after being killed. More so, she is able to return from the dead. Unlike the Homunculus, she has something known as ¨true immortality¨ where as the Homunculus have ¨fake immortality¨, a form of immortality that does not grant them full protection. She cannot be killed by any mortal weaponry, but can only be killed by another immortal deity like herself. Rune Magic: She is skilled in Rune Magic, one of the most difficult branches of Magic, which allows her to draw runes on any surface to do varying effects from blowing up something, to raising the temperature on something, lowering the temperature, causing a fire, creating a barrier, creating light, and so on. Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Immense Strength: Immense Agility: Battle Instincts: Charisma: She is a capable commander, able to conduct missions with a huge amount of soldiers. Due to her capability and huge charisma, many people in the Government trust her but after her father was revealed to be a Homunculus and she was revealed not to be King Bradley`s true biological child, people in the Government started not to trust her. However, when Yuna threatened not to teach Edward Elric and his younger brother Alchemy, they decided to shut their mouths and let her teach the Fullmetal Alchemist. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yuna is a skilled combatant, able to disarm and throw people much heavier, bigger, and taller than her. She is on several occasions, seen using a bear as a throwing object to disarm her enemies. Her mastery of hand-to-hand combat outmatches that of Izumi Curtis, making her one of the most powerful characters who has a mastery in this combat art. Her mastery of this combat art allows her to bring down most any enemy in a single hit. Master Alchemist: Even at a young age, Yuna displayed her prodigious talent which lay in Alchemy, perfecting her Ice Alchemy for much of her younger childhood before it was finally complete. Writing the formula down in rare ink which hides the words written on the parchment paper, Yuna gave it to Pinako when she was allowed to visit Resembool for Edward Elric to use due to her Alchemy being a useful combat-type alchemy. It is unknown if Pinako ever gave the paper to Edward, but it is implied that Edward eventually asked Pinako who gave it to her only for her to reply the Fuher`s daughter; Military Officer, Yuna Mustang, a famous Hero of the Ishvalian War. Combat Alchemy: As a result of having passed through The Gate and witnessing the Truth, Yuna became one of the few alchemists who does not require a drawn Transmutation Circle to perform alchemical transmutations. By merely touching her palms together, she creates an energy circulation with her surroundings and transmutes by using her own will as a substitute for the necessary runes. This remarkable talent makes her transmutations both instantaneous and incredibly versatile, allowing her to use alchemy to its fullest potential in direct combat. Personification of Hope: As the Goddess who personifies Hope, just by being near her or in her vicinity; people`s hopes are raised as seeing her in battle is a sign of Hope. Ice Alchemy Ice Alchemy is a form of alchemy that allows it`s users to generate weapons, make defenses, freeze nearby people or surroundings if they so chose, and or lower the temperature to temperatures that could freeze anything in mere seconds. She is able to fluctuate the temperature as she pleases due to the nature of her alchemy leading to some very comical situations. Her alchemy is far more suited to battle than say Roy, and she is a huge help on rainy days as opposed to sunny days, that is not to say that she is useless. She can simply make the temperature lower to a far more suitable temperature as to make her alchemy become more powerful as opposed to using it in the regular temperature. By fighting in adventurous places where the temperature is cold enough to generate ice, she gains an advantage in battle. When attacking, Yuna lowers the temperature which causes the amount of potential energy to reduce, and the molecules start to move slower. When the temperature reaches around 0°C, the liquids stick or come together to form a solid, which we know as Ice. By lowering the temperature of her fighting space, it also causes her enemies´ body temperatures to lower as well, gradually bringing them closer to death. However, the Homunculus`s showed resistance to Yuna simply lowering the temperature causing her having to resort to drastic measures by actually using her Ice Alchemy to battle them. Even from a young age, Yuna showed high talent in subconsciously lowering the temperature, scaring her adoptive mother which her adoptive father fixed by teaching how to control her alchemy. She is versed in other forms of Alchemy but her true talent lies in her Ice Alchemy. She is known as the Ice Queen, due to her talent and merit in Ice Alchemy, making her the first-known Ice Alchemist in the Anime and Manga series. Category:Female Category:Amestris Category:Amestrian Category:Amestrian State Military Category:State Alchemists